moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon (Live Action Film)
''Digimon ''is an American science fiction adventure film based on the anime of the same name. The film, which combines computer animation with live-action, is directed by Robert Stromberg, with The story editor of the anime Jeff Nimoy is serving as creative consultant and the screenplay written and produced by Drew Gars in cooperation with Bandai and Saban. This film features an ensemble cast that includes Ansel Elgort, Josh Hutcherson, Bella Thorne, Liana Liberato, Asa Butterfield, Robert Sheehan, Ty Sympkins, Benedict Cumberbatch and Patrick Stewart; while the Digimon voice actors reprise their roles from the anime respectively. Plot A group of youths who gets transported to a strange dimension called the "Digital World" while they are at summer camp where they discover that they are in a land where digital creatures called "Digimon" dwell. Befriending seven of the Digimon, the youths learn that they have the ability to help their partners digitally evolve (digivolve) into stronger, powerful forms that can combat enemies for a short amount of time. Setting off on their journey, the youths start searching for a way home. While there, they learn that they are the "DigiDestined", chosen children with compatibilities with Digimon, and they are the only hope in destroying an evil digmon that is slowly about to consuming the Digital World. Synopsis The film opens with a narration (Watson) saying that years ago in a dimension where with one day equaling one minute on Earth called the "Digital World" where digital creatures called Digimon dwell, a strange being (that is a manifestation of the remains and hatred of the digimon who failed to digivolve) came to The Digital World from beyond the "Wall of Fire" (similar to a computer's Firewall) and its presence caused the Digital World to become warped, throwing its chronology out of sync with the Real World with the help of it's byproducts The Dark Masters. To defeat this force, five human youths were chosen and brought to the Digital World, successfully destroying the evil being. These youths were known as the "DigiDestined", and their legend was famed throughout the Digital World, with temples erected to their memories, and a prophecy that said a new generation of DigiDestined would arise when the Digital World would need them again. Some years later, some of the evil being's left over creations try to destroy and conquer the Digital World, so now may be the time to select a new group of youths to become the new DigiDestined and must transported to the Digital World to battle the evil that is about to infect it. In modern day San Francisco, ... Cast 'The DigiDestined' *Ansel Elgort as Tyler "Tai" Kamden, the leader of the DigiDestined. He is considered to being stubborn and thick-headed, but brave, funny, affectionate and very protective of his sister and friends. *Josh Hutcherson as Matt Jordans, The "lone wolf" of the group and the older brother of T.K. Jordans. *Bella Thorne as Sora Taylor, Tai's best friend and a member of the DigiDestined. She is supportive, kind and acts as a mother figure to the group. *Asa Butterfield as Korbin "Izzy" Isaacs, a computer expert and a member of the DigiDestined. He is very intelligent and a logical thinker. *Liana Liberato as Mimi Thatch, a member of the DigiDestined. She is kind and caring, although initially slightly selfish. *Ty Simpkins as T.K. Jordans, The youngest of the group and the younger brother of Matt. *Robert Sheehan as Joe Kingston, the eldest member of the DigiDestined. He is dependable and thoughtful, though he is sometimes a worrier. He tries to act as the voice of reason within the group. *Patrick Stewart as Gennai, an old man created from data who acts as a guide to the DigiDestined. 'Other humans' *Joey King as Kari Kamden, the younger sister of Tai. She is gentle and kind, although somewhat enigmatic. *Leslie Mann as Susan Kamden, Tom's wife and Tai and Kari's mother. *Ty Burrell as Yule Kamden, Jessica's husband and Tai and Kari's father. *Carla Gugino as Tonya Taylor, Sora's mother. *Ashley Judd as Katherine Isaacs, Mason's wife and Izzy's adopted mother. *Jason Bateman as Mason Isaacs, Katherine's husband and Izzy's adopted father. *Radha Mitchell as Nancy Tanner, Matt and T.K.'s mother and Hilton's ex-wife. *Will Arnett as Hilton Jordans, a news producer for Channel 8 News and Matt and T.K.'s father. *Will Ferrell as Kevin Thatch, Stacy's husband and Mimi's father. *Kathyrn Hahn as Stacy Thatch, Kevin's wife and Mimi's mother. *Ed Helms as Mr. Doug Fulbright, the DigiDestined's over dramatic science teacher. *Jon Hamm as Burton Walker, the lead anchorman for Channel 8 News. *Cameron Diaz as Denise Quinn, the lead anchorwoman for Channel 8 News. *Dan Aykroyd as Ernest "Ernie" Hartman, the news director of the Channel 8 News television station and Hilton's boss. *Timothy Simons as Charlie Jeffers, Ernie's assistant at Channel 8 News. *John Slattery as David Jenkins, the mayor of San Francisco. *Olivia Munn as Jackie Boswell, a correspondent working at Channel 8 News. *Kyle Mooney as Jeremiah Ward, Jackie's camera man. *Leven Rambin as Bridget, a camp counselor Tai tries to impress. *Simon Pegg as Dr. Cedric Fallon, a astrophysicist studying a storm-like phenomenon at the summer camp. 'Cameos' *Joshua Seth as street magician *Michael Reisz as Hank the bus driver *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Nancy the neighbor *Mona Marshall as the librarian *Philece Sampler as Nurse Cheryl *Michael Lindsay as the janitor *Wendee Lee as Janet the school counselor *Lara Jill Miller as Miss Goldberg *Tom Fahn as Principal Bowen *Kirk Thornton as store clerk *Tifanie Christun as soccer coach *Jeff Nimoy as airport security guard *Anna Garduno as Principal's secretary *R. Martin Klein as homeless man *Laura Summer as religious fanatic *Edie Mirman as woman by bus stop 'Voice actors and motion-capture performers' 'Digimon Partners' *Tom Fahn voices Agumon, a reptile Digimon and the partner of Tai Kamden. ::::- Brianne Siddall voices Koromon, Agumon's In-Training form. ::::- Michael Lindsey as Greymon, Agumon's Champion form, a Dinosaur-type Digimon with a muscular chest and forearms, orange skin with blue stripes, and a brown helmet with antler-like horns on the side and a single horn on the nose. *Kirk Thornton voices Tsunomon, Gabumon's In-Training form. Gabumon, a canine Digimon and the partner of Matt Jordans. Garurumon, Gabumon's champion form, a large, wolf-like beast with white sharp fur and dark blue stripes. *Tifanie Christun voices Yokomon, Biyomon's In-Training form. Biyomon, a small bird Digimon and the partner of Sora Taylor. ::::- Melodee Spevack voices Birdramon, a phoenix-like bird who is Biyomon's Champion form. *Jeff Nimoy voices Motimon, Tentomon's In-Training form.Tentomon, Based on a Ladybug, Tentomon is a naturally friendly Digimon with carefree way of life and the partner of Korbin "Izzy" Issacs. Kabuterimon, Tentomon's champion form. Kabuterimon is a more developed insect than Tentomon, and is modeled after the rhinoceros beetle. *Anna Garduno voices Tanemon, Palmon's In-Training form. Palmon, a plant Digimon with reptile features and the partner of Mimi Thatch, ::::- Mari Devon voices Togemon, Palmon's Champion form, a large Haniwa-faced cactus with a tuft of orange hair and wears a pair of boxing gloves. *R. Martin Klein voices Bukamon, the In-Training form of Gomamon. Gomamon, a Digimon who appears to be based on a young harp seal and the partner of Joe Kingston. Ikkakumon, a Sea Animal Digimon and Champion form of Gomamon. *Laura Summer voices Tokomon, the In-Training form of Patamon. Patamon, a Digimon that resembles a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears and the partner of T.K. Jordans. ::::- Chris Hemsworth as Angemon, the Champion form of Patamon. Angemon is a six-winged angel dressed in white and blue clothing. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Devimon, The ruler of File Island and the main antagonist of the film. *Ron Perlman voices Leomon, the protector of File Island who becomes corrupted by Devimon. ::::- Douglas Tait as Leomon (motion capture) *Djimon Hounsou voices Orgemon, Leomon's rival and the secondary antagonist. ::::- Derek Mears as Ogremon (motion capture) *Patton Oswalt voices Frigimon, A snowman-like Digimon who lives in the frozen northern part of File Island. *Seth Rogen voices Elecmon, The caretaker of Primary Village. *Sean Bean as Centaruman (makeup and motion capture), the guardian of a temple which was built in honor of the DigiDestined. *Doug Erholtz voices Sukamon, a mutant-type champion Digimon. *Dave Mallow voices Chuumon, a beast-type rookie Digimon. *Frank Welker as various Digimon voices *Kevin Michael Richardson as various Digimon voices *Emma Watson as the Narrator (Uncredited) Development It was rumored by fans of the series that a live-action movie was in the works, with which Saban and Bandai had signed a six-movie contract in 20** with Lionsgate. On March 20, 20**, a live-action motion-picture adaptation of Digimon was announced by Drew Gars, a fan of the franchise, who will serve as the producer and screenwriter. The franchise's creator Akiyoshi Hongo will serve as creative consultant. The story editor of the anime Jeff Nimoy is serving as the creative consultant. Eliza Bennett was offered the role of Sora but declined. Debby Ryan, Odeya Rush, AnnaSophia Robb and other actresses were tested for the role but it went to Bella Thorne. In April, it was announced that Ansel Elgort had been cast as Tai, with Asa Butterfield as Izzy, Ty Simpkins as T.K., and Robert Sheehan as Joe. On April 30, actor Josh Hutcherson was cast as Matt. On May 1, Halston Sage was cast as Mimi. On May 19, Andy Serkis was added to the cast of the film as Devimon, the film's main antagonist. On May 20, Douglas Trait and Derek Mears joined the film as Leomon and Orgemon in motion capture. In San Diego ComicCon 20**, it was announced that the original voice actors would reprise their roles of the Digimon partners. A week after ComicCon 20**, Gars announced that Ron Perlman and Djimon Hounsou joined the as the voices of Leomon and Ogremon. Industrial Light & Magic was chosen to create the visual effects for the first film and the second film. Hongo and Gars hired Oscar winners John Knoll and Hal T. Hickel, both known for their work on the Star Wars prequel trilogy and the Pirates of the Caribbean films. Legacy Effects was hired to do the special and practical effects on the film. Shane Mahan, known for creating the armored suits for Iron Man, was hired on as effects supervisor. John Rosengrant was also brought in for his work on Real Steel. Oscar winner Clay Pinney, known for his work on Independence Day and Star Trek, was also brought on board. Hybride Technologies, a division of Ubisoft, and Rodeo FX also contributed to the visual effects. Trivia *Gars watched the anime in order to get the source material in the script. *Casting was complicated by the raft of prominent candidates such as Eliza Bennett, Debby Ryan, Sarah Hyland, Jennette McCurdy, Odeya Rush, Abigail Breslin, Daniella Campbell and AnnaSophia Robb. Gars said in an interview, "The character of Sora Taylor was the hardest character we'd had to cast. We tried different actresses to see which one looked perfect for the role." *The running time is 165 minutes. *The film is rated PG-13 for *It will distributed by Lionsgate and Saban Entertainment. Maxresdefault_(1).jpg|Lionsgate Saban-Entertainment-1996-the-walt-disney-company-20245874-720-540.jpg|Saban Entertainment Quotes Category:Science Fiction films Category:Live-action Category:CGI/Live Action hybrid films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on television series Category:Films based on anime Category:Sci-Fi Category:Science Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:American adventure films Category:Jungle adventure films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters